Carpe Diem
by Mina Alone
Summary: Depuis la mort accidentelle de ses parents, Alec Lightwood, jeune étudiant de dix-neuf ans, élève maintenant sa fratrie dont il a la garde légale. Puis, un jour comme les autres, par l'un des hasards de l'existence, Magnus Bane, dont il a seulement entendu parler, et qui cache lui aussi ses cicatrices, rentre dans sa vie. ( Univers Alternatif - Malec /Clace /Sizzy )
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** ** _:_** La série TV "Shadowhunters" est la propriété d'Ed Decter. De même que la série littéraire dont elle est adaptée, est celle de son auteur, Cassandra Clare. Je ne tire non plus aucun bénéfice d'aucune sorte, à avoir écrit ce qui suit.

 ** _Pairings_** ** _:_** Magnus/Alec ( _A la folie._ ), Clary/Jace ( _Beaucoup._ ) et Simon/Izzy ( _Un peu._ )

 **.**

 _Comme souligné dans le résumé, c'est une histoire assez sombre, et à bien des égards suivant les différents thèmes abordés, le rating M est parfaitement employé._

 **.**

 _J'ai néanmoins ressenti le besoin avant l'envie, de la coucher sur le papier, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout :)_

 **.**

 _Comme tout le monde, j'écris avec de la musique, et le plus souvent, c'est aléatoire. Donc pour info existentielle, j'indiquerai au début de chaque chapitre, une chanson écoutée durant l'écriture de cette histoire :)_

 _Oui, je sais, ça ne sert à rien, mais j'ai envie :)  
_

* * *

 ** _-_** _ **La vie est comme un arc-en-ciel,**_

 _ **il faut de la pluie et du soleil pour en voir les couleurs. -**_

( Arunachala Ramaiya )

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

\- _Hey Brother_ -

( Avicii )

 **.**

Au matin de ce début d'Avril, et avant même d'avoir ouvert un œil, alors qu'il commençait doucement à reprendre contact avec la réalité, Alec perçut trois choses aussi familières que parfaitement dissociables.

Avec le temps, il avait rapidement appris à reconnaître les petites différences notables au réveil. Et aujourd'hui, il sentait sans mal les pieds froids d'Izzy collés à ses mollets, tout comme il entendait nettement les légers ronflements de Jace, mêlés aux grincements de dents de Max.

Angoissés depuis peu malgré eux, par la perspective d'une date anniversaire prévue pour le milieu du mois prochain, et par tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés, ses cadets avaient donc retrouvé refuge auprès de lui.

Alors qu'il fit présentement mine de se redresser, Alec s'étira tel un chat tout en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil au radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet - ce qui le rassura quant au bon déroulement du planning déjà établi. Encore une fois, il s'était réveillé avant les trois marmottes toujours profondément endormis dans ses draps, chose qui allait lui permettre de prendre un peu de temps pour lui, avant de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Se retournant pour border sa sœur, le jeune homme eut également un sourire attendri quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était retournée entre temps, pour entourer la taille de Max d'un bras supplémentaire - l'autre appartenant à Jace. Depuis la première fois survenue six mois plus tôt, et quand ils en ressentaient le besoin, c'était ainsi qu'ils s'endormaient, avec le ou les plus jeunes au milieu du cocon protecteur formé par le ou les plus âgés.

Habillé d'un bas de pyjama gris foncé et gardant ses pieds nus, le jeune homme se leva avant de quitter la pièce sans bruit, pour se diriger directement à la salle de bain.

 **.**

Environ trois quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il coupait juste les brûleurs de la plaque de cuisson, le brun su avec exactitude que son avance sur horaire arriva à terme, quand il entendit son réveil faire son travail.

S'ensuivit ensuite et très rapidement les bruits et les sons habituels, tels que les grognements d'ours mal léchés, la quasi cavalcade de plusieurs pieds nus sur le parquet, ainsi que le claquement d'une porte, sans oublier celui de quelques jurons bien sentis, mais surtout, parfaitement _audibles_.

« Jace, lui parvint alors la voix amusée de Max. Tu vas te ruiner si tu continue.

\- Ouais, je sais... Encore... » Soupira lourdement le blond, sous l'éclat de rire spontané du benjamin.

Jetant un regard au bocal à jurons qui trônait fièrement sur un coin du vaisselier, et qui était déjà bien rempli de billets verts, Alec esquissa un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre Premier_**

\- _Fragile world_ -

( Alberto Rosende )

 **.**

« T'es consciente d'avoir triché ? Ronchonna un peu plus tard Jace à l'intention de sa sœur, et tout en glissant les quatre dollars d'amende dans le pot à jurons.

\- C'est pas toi qui te vante d'être le plus rapide ? Répliqua celle-ci, en aidant leurs frères à dresser la table.

\- Pas quand je ramasse un oreiller sans l'avoir vu venir, argua le blond qui suivit ensuite le mouvement. En plus, c'est _moi_ qui ai éteint le réveil.

\- Et moi alors ? Intervint à son tour Max quand ils purent prendre leurs places habituelles. Vous profitez toujours que je sois le plus petit. »

Ce à quoi les deux autres répondirent d'abord avec un haussement d'épaules taquin, avant d'ajouter chacun leur tour :

« Ben ouais.

\- C'est à _ça_ que servent les p'tits frères.

\- Alors ça, c'est pas cool. »

Les chamailleries continuèrent tout du long du repas composé de pancakes, de tranches de bacon grillées, d'œufs brouillés, de pots de miel, de confiture de framboise, de mûre, et d'abricot. Ainsi que bouteilles de lait, et de carafe de café et de jus d'orange.

Et parce qu'il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il ne s'agissait rien d'autre que de cela, Alec ne mit pas fin au débat. Si leurs rapports fraternels s'étaient améliorés au fil des derniers six mois et demi, il n'avait pas non plus oublié, combien les quatre autres précédents avaient purement et simplement, été pires que l'Enfer sur Terre.

 **.**

Un peu plus de dix mois plus tôt, et une semaine avant la remise de diplôme de leur fils aîné, Maryse et Robert Lightwood avaient pris la route en rentrant de leur travail quand à un carrefour, un autre véhicule leur avaient brutalement coupé la priorité, et les avaient donc percuté avec la violence engendrée par l'excès de vitesse élevé, dont le conducteur s'était rendu coupable.

Pour comble de malheur, l'intersection où s'était déroulé l'accident, avait été loin d'être déserte, et en ces quelques secondes fatidiques, l'effet domino s'était tragiquement déroulé.

L'accident avait en effet coûté la vie à plusieurs personnes, dont leurs parents, ainsi que blessés beaucoup d'autres.

Alors âgé de dix huit ans, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, futur major de sa promotion et heureux à l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle page de sa vie, avait vu celle-ci se fracasser en un millier d'éclats, dont il lui arrivait d'en sentir encore la morsure.

Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient par la suite enchaîné, mais Alec avait tenu bon. Ou du moins, avait-il essayé, ne serait-ce que pour sa fratrie pour laquelle leurs parents l'avaient d'ailleurs désigné, par voie testamentaire effectuée devant notaire, comme tuteur légal.

Grâce au soutien, aux conseils et à l'aide bienvenue d'Henry Branwell* l'ami et associé professionnel de l'entreprise familiale, spécialisée en recherche et vente de produits médicaux et pharmaceutiques, le jeune homme avait également pu gérer les parties administratives, tel qu'entre autres, les assurances et les obsèques.

Mais surtout, les rendez-vous avec un cabinet d'avocats spécialisés qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de contacter, quand les Services sociaux avaient malgré tout, décidé de contester la décision de ses défunts parents.

Et parce qu'il s'était battu bec et ongles, rassuré de savoir qu'Henry et son épouse avaient accepté, et obtenu le droit temporaire, d'accueillir ses frères et sœur, âgés respectivement de seize, quinze et neuf ans et demi au moment du drame, le temps pour lui de rassembler toutes ses armes, il avait réussi à rapidement obtenir gain de cause - bien que non sans difficultés.

Par ailleurs, quand bien même Maryse et Robert n'auraient pas pris de telles précautions en cas de malheur, en ce qui l'avait concerné, les choses auraient été les mêmes. En effet, il les avait déjà perdus eux, il avait donc été hors de question de perdre également ses cadets.

 **.**

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, alors que le premier anniversaire approchait à grands pas, Alec ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou du tout premier mois de cauchemar qui avait suivi. Il y avait eu trop de larmes à consoler pour les autres, et à contenir pour lui, parce qu'il avait dû gérer toutes les retombées.

Evidemment, au moment de la signature du testament, leurs parents n'avaient logiquement pas pu avoir connaissance, de la tournure tragique que leur avait réservé leurs avenirs. Pour eux, de par son rôle d'aîné, son tempérament protecteur, et sa capacité à garder la tête sur les épaules, Alec leur avait semblé être un choix aussi normal que légitime.

Et bien entendu, il avait également pris toute l'aide que leur entourage lui avait apporté, tant dans des conseils d'ordres pratiques, que dans un soutien sans faille quand il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Plus particulièrement dans celui de Lydia Branwell, fille d'Henry, et devenue depuis bien plus longtemps, une amie inestimable.

Mais la vie avait inexorablement repris son cours malgré tout.

Aussi, quand ses parents reposaient désormais en terre, quand les factures conjointes des Pompes funèbres et d'Avocats avaient été payés, et quand Alec avait obtenu le droit d'élever sa fratrie sans que personne, sur cette planète, n'avait pu songer à la lui ôter, il avait à peine pris le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de se retrousser les manches.

 **.**

Il avait donc pris en charge la maison, et encaissé la colère et la douleur de Jace, qu'il avait retourné contre la seule figure d'autorité à sa portée.

Il avait dû également jongler avec ses études, et gérer la tourmente d'Izzy, après qu'elle se soit réfugié vers des bras artificiels pour épancher sa peine.

Il avait aussi veillé à l'éducation de Max, en plus d'avoir fait de même avec ses nuits sans rêves, et ses journées sans sourires.

Et de son côté, il en avait bavé, pleuré, hurlé. Il avait eu envie plus d'une fois de tout envoyer valser, simplement parce que ça avait été trop dur, trop difficile... Trop _tout_ , en fait.

Puis, le déclic s'était produit.

Étrangement, ça avait été le soir des dix ans de Max, alors qu'il s'était endormi avec le cœur en miettes et des larmes plein les yeux, parce que Jace avait oublié la promesse faite plusieurs semaines auparavant, de l'emmener à un match de basket de son équipe favorite. Plus que le jeu en lui-même, le jeune garçon avait surtout rêvé de ce moment avec son deuxième grand frère, tout en ayant espérer également retrouver la complicité qui les liaient avant... Tout ça.

Mais Jace avait oublié.

Il avait loupé sa fête d'anniversaire organisé par Alec et Izzy, encore fragile de par une rechute, et le récent sevrage qui avait suivi. Et en prime, il n'était pas encore rentré de Dieu seul savait où quand son petit frère s'était assoupi sur le canapé, fatigué de l'avoir attendu en vain.

A la vérité, Jace avait fini par pousser la porte d'entrée de la demeure familiale un quart d'heure plus tard, précisément au moment où, après qu'Alec ait porté leur cadet à sa chambre, et souhaité bonne nuit à leur sœur, ce dernier était en train de débarrasser la table encore garnie des restes de la fête.

 _« Pour quand Jace rentrera. »_ Avait expliqué Max, quant à la raison qui l'avait poussé à demander qu'elle fut restée en l'état.

Accessoirement, ça avait également eu le mérite de faire percuter les choses dans leur totalité au concerné, qui pour le coup, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire que :

 _« Oh, merde. »_

Juste avant d'ajouter, quand il avait perçu la tension meurtrière des épaules de son aîné qui avait cependant continué sa tâche, à savoir, jeter dans un sac poubelle un peu trop serré dans son poing fermé, ce qui avait eu besoin de l'être :

 _« Alec, je..._

 _\- Non,_ l'avait toutefois froidement coupé l'interpellé, ayant ensuite levé sur lui un regard assombri de colère. _Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas non plus te demander où tu étais, ni ce que tu faisais, ou encore, avec qui tu le faisais. Je suis fatigué de me battre avec toi, Jace. Surtout maintenant que Max paye pour tes conneries. Alors vas te coucher, t'isoler dans ta piaule, ou le réveiller pour lui demander pardon, mais en tous cas, pour ce soir, je ne veux plus te voir. »_

A cet instant, sans doute pour la toute première fois de sa vie, et depuis la mort de leurs parents, l'adolescent avait honteusement baissé la tête face à la réprimande plus que méritée de son grand frère. Encore quelques jours auparavant, il l'aurait certainement envoyé bouler d'une remarque acerbe, et avec la plus grande mauvaise foi.

Mais ce soir-ci en particulier, il avait ravalé la boule qui lui avait obstrué la gorge, et tel un enfant puni, il avait quitté la pièce pour aller directement frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Alec où il savait le benjamin couché.

Dont les sanglots affolés avaient brusquement retenti dans toute la maison.

 **.**

Les vestiges de l'énième cauchemar de Max, avait laissé ses joues rouges et striées de perles salées, ainsi que des traces humides de larmes et de morve sur le tee-shirt de Jace. Pourtant, ce dernier avait gardé l'enfant endormi contre lui, ayant juste relevé le visage à la vue d'Alec, immobile et silencieux sur le seuil de la pièce.

Doucement, il avait déglutit, puis, ayant senti malgré lui son regard aux iris différentes s'embuer malgré lui, il lui avait demandé d'une voix rauque :

 _« S'il te plaît Alec, ne me déteste pas._ _»_

Durant une fraction de seconde, et principalement parce qu'il l'avait senti encore en colère malgré sa présence instinctive suite aux pleurs de Max, le blond avait cru que le plus vieux allait tourner les talons sans autre forme de procès. Mais son aîné avait simplement réduit la distance qui les séparait, avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

 _« Jamais._ _»_ Lui avait-il ensuite affirmé d'une voix radoucie.

Ayant finalement pleuré à son tour, de soulagement, de honte et de fatigue, Jace s'était penché vers lui pour poser son front contre le sien.

 _« Pardon._ _»_ Avait-il ensuite doucement soufflé.

Peu après, les pas légers d'Izzy leur étaient parvenus, et une chose en en ayant entraîné une autre, ils avaient fini par dormir ensemble, blottis les uns contre les autres comme des chatons dans un panier.

Et quand était arrivé le lendemain matin - ou plus exactement, le milieu de la matinée - Alec s'était réveillé le premier, cloué au matelas malgré lui par les poids respectifs de ses frères et sœur, qui l'avaient littéralement utilisé comme oreiller. Avec moult difficultés et contorsions, il avait néanmoins réussi à sortir du lit, avec les épaules courbaturées mais paradoxalement, la sensation apaisante des bienfaits procurés par un sommeil réparateur.

C'était ensuite pieds nus avec juste un bas de pyjama, et en passant une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, qu'il était descendu à la cuisine, avant d'en ouvrir frigo et placards.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Isabelle, qui venait juste de pénétrer dans la pièce, en était derechef ressortie pour aller réveiller les retardataires d'un puissant :

 _« LES GAR_ Ç _ONS !_ _ALEC A FAIT DES GAUFRES ! »_

 **.**

Quand l'abcès avait fini par être crevé, autour de ce qu'Alec avait préparé sous le coup d'une envie subite, d'autres larmes avaient coulé, et d'autres excuses avaient été prononcées.

Puis, doucement, difficilement, d'autres paroles avaient été dites et l'engrenage avait été mis en marche.

La douleur et le manque étaient bien évidement toujours présents, aussi bien dans leurs cœurs, que dans leurs esprits, mais pour ne pas sombrer encore davantage, ils avaient chacun fait un pas vers les autres, et débuté le long chemin qui leur restaient à emprunter.

Bien-sûr, il y avait encore eu - et c'était toujours le cas - des disputes, mais à la différence, que désormais, les paroles violentes avaient laissé la place à la communication.

Mais si pendant les journées, ils parvenaient plus ou moins, à maintenir les fantômes à distances, les nuits en revanches, étaient bien plus propices à leur venues. Alors, d'abord Max, parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore perdu l'habitude, puis Izzy et Jace, ils avaient progressivement repris le pli de venir pousser la porte de la chambre de leur aîné, quand sonnait pour eux l'heure du coucher.

Et ce, bien qu'au vu de leurs âges respectifs, celle-ci pouvait logiquement différer.

Au tout début, et parce qu'il arrivait que plusieurs nuits s'étaient écoulés entre chaque demandes implicites, la gêne et la timidité rendaient leurs regard fuyants, et leurs postures un peu gauche.

Cependant, Alec tapotait simplement ses draps après s'être décalé, et soufflait paresseusement :

 _« Allez, grimpe. »_

Toutefois en période de révisions, il restait à son bureau, tandis que son cadet ou sa cadette - ou les deux à la fois - prenaient place dans son lit, le plus souvent déjà occupé.

 **.**

Ce même rituel tacite qui avait bercé leurs enfances, s'était remis doucement en place, et leur permettaient ainsi de stabiliser le sol sous leurs pieds.

 **.**

« Alec ? L'appela sans prévenir Jace, le sortant du même coup du fil de ses pensées. T'es avec nous ?

\- Ouais, assura l'interpellé, reprenant pied avec la réalité.

\- Donc, c'est ok pour toi ? » S'étonna suspicieusement son frère.

L'espace d'un instant, le silence qui tomba soudainement autour de la tablée, lui renvoya désagréablement à l'esprit, les souvenirs des disputes virulentes qui avaient trop souvent éclatées.

« Pour..., commença donc Alec sur un ton prudent.

\- Que je prenne ma moto aujourd'hui, termina le blond, sur le même timbre. J'avais prévu de sortir avec Clary après les cours, t'as pas oublié ? »

Par un réflexe incontrôlé, le brun retint sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte, alors que l'air chuta de plusieurs degrés et qu'un silence de plomb s'abattit respectivement autour d'eux.

Des nombreux sujets qui les avaient fait se heurter, celui concernant la conduite avait sans doute été le premier en tête de liste.

Encore maintenant, il arrivait à Alec de faire des crises d'angoisses quand Izzy ou Jace prenaient le volant, et quand bien mêmes leurs fesses étaient posées dans une voiture - ce qui de toutes façons, n'empêchait en _rien_ les accidents.

Mais avant celui concernant les véhicules à quatre roues, le blond avait passé et obtenu son permis moto pratiquement un mois avant le drame.

Comment d'ailleurs avait-il convaincu leurs parents, ça, tout le monde se le demandait encore, mais quoi qu'il en était, le résultat était bel et bien là. Ou peut-être que d'avoir cédé ses premiers cachets de Mannequin photo pour en financer la moitié, avait dû plaider en sa faveur. Non qu'il s'était s'agit uniquement d'une question d'argent, mais plutôt de principe.

Du reste, parce qu'il voulait s'offrir son bolide, et qu'il devait attendre pour le financement, il leur avait toutefois promis de patienter au moins, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour l'acheter. Ainsi, il aurait également eu deux mois pour s'exercer à un rythme prudent.

Après l'accident, Jace avait de lui-même encore repoussé l'échéance, afin de ne pas raviver de douleurs inutiles.

Malgré tout, le désir d'acquérir sa moto ne l'avait pas quitté, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup avaient pensé - de même qu'Alec au début - il était totalement _conscient_ des dangers de la route.

Seulement, pour lui, ainsi que pour Isabelle, c'était une manière d'exorciser ses angoisses. Par ailleurs, c'est principalement pour cette raison, qu'ils avaient respectivement passé leurs permis voiture - enfin, ça, et aussi pour plus de praticité.

Par ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait expliqué à son grand frère, environ six mois après l'enterrement, et ce dernier l'avait écouté en retour. Toutefois, il avait émis ses réserves et ses doutes, auxquels le plus jeune avait répondu sans animosité, mais avec entêtement. Ils avaient ensuite laissé passer un peu plus de trois bonnes semaines, avant de parvenir à un terrain d'entente, grâce à certaines conditions.

A savoir : Prévenir avant, pas par mauvais temps ( enfin autant qu'il était possible de prévoir ), de nuit avec modération, et avec équipements, qu'il avait tenu à lui offrir. En ce qui concernait le passager éventuel, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, que de lui demander d'être certain d'avoir l'accord parental avant, et bien évidement, _avec_ protections.

Quant à Izzy et Max, il y avait vraiment depuis très peu, qu'il était d'accord pour laisser la première grimper derrière, mais pour le deuxième en revanche - et sur ce point, Jace était également de son avis - il souhaitait attendre qu'il grandisse encore.

« Alec ? » S'inquiéta soudainement son cadet, plus de son teint brusquement devenu pâle, que de son mutisme.

Cependant, le sous-nommé parvint à se rappeler de comment respirer, et lentement, se força à inspirer. Au fond de lui, il avait plus que tout envie de refuser, d'user de son autorité d'aîné et de tuteur, et tant pis, si il n'aimait toutefois pas agir de la sorte. Surtout que les premiers temps, ça avait également empoisonné ses rapports pourtant déjà bien difficiles, avec Jace.

Mais il avait déjà pris conscience - en très grande partie grâce à Lydia - qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus les enfermer dans une bulle hermétique, quand bien même ne souhaitait-il que leur bien-être.

Sans oublier sa promesse, sur laquelle il ne pouvait revenir qu'en cas de non-respect des consignes - ce que l'adolescent n'avait jamais fait. C'était donc à lui de gérer ses peurs, malgré le fait que certains mauvais réflexe avaient la vie dure.

Aussi, il choisit de répondre avec les recommandations d'usage qu'il ne manquait _jamais_ de répéter :

« Ok. Tu fais attention.

\- Je sais, soupira le blond.

\- _Tu fais attention_ , réitéra aussitôt Alec, avec quelque chose dans la voix qui poussa son frère à hocher sagement la tête.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Et je te veux à la maison, _au plus tard_ , à vingt heures.

\- Promis. »

Ce qui ne le rassura qu'à peine, mais il se garda cependant d'ajouter quoique soit, à plus fortes raisons quand il prit note du coin de l'œil, des soupirs discrets et soulagés d'Izzy et Max.

* * *

 *** Henry Branwell :** _Je sais que techniquement, il s'agit d'un ancêtre à Lydia, mais ne connaissant pas le prénom de son père, j'avoue ne pas m'être trop foulé :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Au début de la conception de cette histoire, j'avais imaginé Magnus en créateur de parfum, ainsi que de tous autres produits cosmétiques, à l'image de ceux qu'il fabrique lui-même dans la série :)_

 _Mais, dans un univers alternatif, enfin du moins pour moi, ça a vraiment été trop galère, d'autant plus que du coup, tous pleins de trucs ne collaient pas ensemble :(_

 _Donc, plutôt que de m'arracher inutilement les cheveux, j'ai pris la solution de facilité, à savoir l'univers de la mode, mais sous un autre angle._

 **.**

 _Merci énormément pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et followers :)_

 _Vous êtes adorables tout plein :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Deux_**

 _\- Dark side -_

( R5 )

 **.**

En ce début de matinée, Magnus Bane, âgé de bientôt vingt neuf ans et co-directeur de sa propre agence de mannequins du même nom, sursauta à l'entente de deux miaulements offensés qui semblèrent soudainement emplir son atelier.

Pour un peu, il en aurait même froissés ses derniers croquis dessinés par ses soins. Aussi décida-t-il qu'il était plus prudent de refermer son carnet avant toute catastrophe, et se décala par la suite, pour chercher des yeux les deux chats aussi différents que le jour de la nuit, qui redoublèrent même leurs objections.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? » Souffla alors leur maître, avant de prendre conscience de la luminosité ambiante de la pièce.

Et de ce fait, de comprendre par là-même, la raison du mécontentement évident des deux félins.

Comme il avait encore eu un cauchemar qui l'avait tiré du lit la nuit dernière, il avait donc préféré mettre sur papier les dernières idées auxquelles il avait pensé. Si il n'était pas styliste de profession, il en avait néanmoins la formation et le diplôme, et n'en adorait pas moins créer son propre style vestimentaire, tout en s'étant toujours rassuré, sur la possibilité d'une reconversion dans ce milieu en particulier, si sa boîte venait un jour à fermer.

Une chose en en ayant entraîné une autre, il s'était donc levé avec l'intention de retourner se coucher quand il se sentirait capable de dormir sans mauvais rêves, et avait ensuite rejoint son atelier attenant à son loft.

Mais en toute vraisemblance, il venait encore de passer une nuit quasiment blanche.

« Meeeooww ***** ! »

Ayant de nouveau perçu le message cinq sur cinq, le vil humain qu'il était se pencha alors pour prendre le plus petit chat - Chairman Meow - dans ses bras, alors que le deuxième - Church -, se déroba agilement avant de filer directement hors de la pièce.

Amusé, Magnus gratta doucement le menton de la boule de poil blottie contre son torse, et sortit à son tour afin de se diriger à la cuisine, où assis sur une chaise, Church l'attendait tout en dardant sur lui ses prunelles ambrées.

 **.**

Une fois que les deux gamelles respectives des deux affamés sur pattes eurent été dûment remplies, comme cela devrait d'ailleurs être _toujours_ le cas, au vu du regard perçant et dédaigneux, que le gros félin avait lancé à l'attention de Magnus en guise de remerciement - celui-ci avait préféré ne pas insister sur un combat déjà perdu d'avance - il avait filé sous la douche.

A bien y réfléchir, un bain aurait été peut-être préférable, mais comme si il avait eu besoin de se rappeler de sa nuit blanche pour en ressentir les effets, il aurait été par conséquent capable de s'endormir dans l'eau.

En vérité, ça n'aurait pas été plus dramatique que la majorité des gens auxquels de pareilles mésaventures pouvaient arriver, mais Magnus avait un jour manqué de peu de se noyer alors qu'il était encore enfant, et bien qu'à peine moins d'une vingtaine d'années s'étaient maintenant écoulés, le traumatisme vécu avait profondément marqué son esprit.

Après tout, il y avait des peurs que tout à chacun cachait à son prochain, et nul ne faisait exception à la règle.

Aussi, à débit moyen, voire presque faible, le jeune homme avait réapprivoisé l'élément liquide, et présentement dans sa douche italienne, il savourait avec un plaisir non feint, les bienfaits de l'eau chaude coulant sur les muscles raidis de ses épaules.

« Magnus ? » L'appela soudainement la voix inquiète et familière de Catarina Loss - à la fois son amie et son associée professionnelle - à travers la porte fermée.

Ou plus exactement, du seuil de l'entrée.

« Magnus ? Réitéra-t-elle, cette fois-ci plus fortement, et lui indiquant de ce fait, avoir certainement utilisé son double de clef.

\- Sous la douche, Cat ! » Répondit-il aussitôt, avant de sourire pour lui-même.

 **.**

Du temps de leurs études respectives, ils avaient partagé un appartement non loin du campus de leurs facs, et il était arrivé plus de fois que tous les deux pourraient un jour les compter que, pris par un projet à rendre, ou une idée à explorer, Magnus pouvait se déconnecter de la réalité au point d'en oublier de se nourrir, ou de dormir.

Quand bien-sûr, certains cauchemars récurrents ne revenaient pas se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Du reste, était-ce par perfectionnisme ? Ou par réflexe inconscient de protection, acquis au fil de son enfance chaotique ? En tous les cas, Cat s'était alarmée pour deux, et l'habitude de veiller sur lui ne l'avait jamais quitté. A vrai dire, il serait plus juste de dire qu'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, meurtris tous les deux à des degrés certes différents, mais néanmoins réels.

Ils se comprenaient en un certain sens, et souvent, la simple présence de l'autre était semblable à un baume apaisant.

Par ailleurs, hormis Catarina, peu sur Terre étaient à même de se prétendre capable de le _connaître_.

Dans ce lot restreint, il y avait celui qui avait fini par devenir son tuteur officiel, autant qu'une figure paternelle dans sa vie, un jour où durant l'année de ses quinze ans, Magnus avait été placé chez ce jeune professeur de faculté. Dont la matière enseignée était les Sciences Economiques - et qui avait profité d'un congé sabbatique pour demander son agrément.

Ragnor Fell, de son nom aux consonances aussi étrangères que les siennes, avait été le premier adulte à avoir pu percer sa carapace, simplement en commençant par _sincèrement_ s'intéresser à lui.

Certes, au début, l'adolescent que le brun avait été ne lui avait pas facilité les choses, tellement habitué malgré son jeune âge à la face obscure du monde. Mais le professeur avait eu sa manière à lui de l'apprivoiser, tout en s'étant montré patient, et ayant été à son rythme.

C'est ainsi que petit à petit, les silences obstinés pour seule réponse aux questions basiques, tel que par exemple le déroulement de sa journée de cours, ou encore, de son plat ou loisir préférés, avaient fait place à des mots placés bouts à bouts.

Et puis, il y avait eu aussi le jour où, ayant discrètement remarqué que la bouteille de lotion démaquillante de Magnus était presque vide, il lui en avait racheté un flacon entre deux courses alimentaires.

 _« Tu allais en manquer. »_ Lui avait-il simplement expliqué, après le lui avoir donné.

Sur le coup, l'adolescent en était resté comme deux ronds de flancs, tant le geste en lui-même l'avait profondément touché.

 _« Mais,_ avait-il tout de même réfuté, quand un pic de fierté avait refait surface. _Je n'ai pas de quoi vous rembourser._

 _\- Et je ne te le demande pas,_ avait répondu le plus âgé, d'un ton à la fois ferme et doux qui lui avait ainsi indiqué que le sujet était désormais clos.

 _\- Merci. »_ L'avait alors simplement remercié Magnus, avant de monter à l'étage.

Est-ce en partie pour cette raison que ce dernier s'était senti si mal, quand quelques temps plus tard, et presque inexorablement, il y avait eu également ce premier accrochage, dû au fait qu'il avait séché les cours tout un après-midi ? Est-ce aussi parce qu'à la différence de ce qu'il avait connu, il n'y avait néanmoins eu ni cris, ni menaces, et ni coups ?

Mais juste un regard consterné, et une phrase qui l'avait retourné :

 _« Tu me déçois mon garçon. »_

 **.**

D'ordinaire, les opinions des autres lui importaient peu, voire pas du tout. Il y avait belles lurettes qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de se conformer aux normes de la société, lui qui était de toute manière, un être à part, tant par son passé disloqué, que par l'assumation pleine et entière de sa bisexualité découverte à ses treize ans, ou encore de ses goûts hétéroclites en matière de mode.

Pourtant, Ragnor l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, sans aprioris, sans jugements, et sans fausseté d'aucune sorte.

Et de savoir qu'il l'avait déçu, l'avait fait culpabiliser. Aussi, sous les conseils de Catarina à qui il s'était confié durant la pause déjeuner du jour suivant, le soir venu, il s'était plongé dans un des livres de recettes de son tuteur, avec l'idée de préparer le repas en guise de premier pas. Si le résultat seul n'avait pas été bon à jeter, il dénotait clairement d'un manque flagrant d'expérience, malgré la touche d'originalité au niveau du dosage des épices.

Cependant, au moment de passer à table, Ragnor avait goûté son assiette, et après plusieurs bouchées prises sous le regard fébrile de l'adolescent assis face à lui, il avait finalement affirmé à son intention :

 _« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'excuser pour les bonnes raisons, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Vous n'aimez pas ?_

 _\- Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît. »_

La demande avait été ferme, mais la douceur perçue avait troublé le jeune garçon, qui avait alors secoué la tête de gauche à droite. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il avait passé sa vie à s'excuser, à commencer par sa venue au monde.

En fait, si Magnus avait pu parler, il aurait même pu lui confier la dépression de sa mère l'ayant conduite jusqu'au suicide, ce matin du jour même de ses huit ans, où il l'avait trouvé les veines fraîchement tranchées.

Il aurait également pu lui expliquer la violence de son beau-père avec lequel il était resté seul les deux années suivantes, avant qu'un coup de trop n'ait fini par l'envoyer d'abord, dans les brumes d'une inconscience trompeusement sécurisante.

Puis, à un passage aux urgences, où entre deux examens, les cicatrices présentes sur son dos avaient pu apprendre à qui savaient les comprendre, la manière dont celui censé l'élever avait appliqué ce principe.

Et enfin, dans les rouages du système des Services sociaux.

Là encore, il aurait pu lui raconter les cinq dernières années passées à avoir été ballotté de famille en famille, d'avoir expérimenté la peur de l'abandon, avant la peur tout court, puis le sentiment d'injustice et celui d'insécurité. Parce que merde, oui, il n'avait fait que ça s'excuser, de tout et de rien, simplement par obligation, par crainte, ou d'une certaine manière un peu bancale, par tranquillité.

Il aurait pu, ou voulu lui dire tout cela, parce que depuis les trois mois qu'il vivait chez lui, il avait senti du plus profond de ses tripes, que Ragnor aurait pu l'écouter sans le juger.

Mais il en avait été incapable à cause des larmes qui avaient traîtreusement dévalé ses joues blanches, accompagnées des sanglots qui avaient rapidement suivis.

 **.**

Alors qu'il revint au présent, Magnus termina de se laver avant de couper l'eau, et de pousser la paroi transparente de la douche. Les cheveux encore humides, il se sécha rapidement avant d'enrouler une serviette éponge autour de ses reins, et sortit de la pièce.

Parce que son amie était certainement en train de l'attendre dans le salon, et que toute façon, elle n'était pas dupe pour deux sous, il s'habilla sans prendre la peine de se maquiller.

Quand il la rejoignit, Catarina était comme à son habitude, assise dans un coin du canapé et en train de caresser Chairman Meow, lové sur ses genoux. Les yeux fermés et la tête relevée, il ronronnait même d'aise sous les doigts agiles grattant son menton.

Il y avait juste le bout de sa queue qui se balançait au gré des ondulations de son petit corps, et jouant sans le vouloir avec le dessus d'un sac en papier blanc posé aux côtés de la jeune femme.

« Mauvaise nuit ? Lui demanda cette dernière, d'un ton doux et en guise de bonjour.

\- Productive. » Rectifia cependant son hôte en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se saisir du sac où il savait découvrir deux _Latte Macchiato_ ***** accompagnés de leurs bagels de taille indécente. Avec un sourire, Magnus plongea les mains à l'intérieur avant de donner sa part à Cat, puis se réinstalla à son gré et plongea ses dents dans sa pâtisserie.

« Je t'adore, assura-t-il aussitôt, malgré sa bouche pleine.

\- Je sais. » Répondit la concernée, tout en commençant par son café.

D'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient tous deux se souvenir, apporter à l'autre une boisson chaude et une douceur, était une habitude tacite qui dans leur langage à eux, et suivant les circonstances, signifiait un drapeau blanc, un soutien silencieux, ou encore, l'annonce d'une nouvelle.

Pour cette fois-ci en occurrence, et malgré le maquillage quotidien et habituel, Cat n'avait pas manqué les cernes sous les beaux yeux en amande de Magnus, ni la fatigue tirant ses traits. Certes, dans leur milieu professionnel, leur calendrier était toujours chargé, d'autant plus que la notoriété de l'agence était toujours grandissante.

Mais il y avait la fatigue accumulée par la surcharge de travail, et celle dû à l'angoisse des nuits agitées où à l'approche d'une date en particulier, monstres et mauvais souvenirs prenaient un malin plaisir à revenir tourmenter le sommeil de leurs victimes, durant ces heures de repos où leurs gardes étaient baissées.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi la jeune femme était présentement assise dans le salon d'une des-dites victimes, et non à son bureau, où elle aurait pu s'y rendre - après tout, elle avait juste un couloir à traverser - pour lui offrir _le_ petit sac blanc. Elle voulait tout simplement un cadre plus familier.

Soupirant doucement, Magnus se décala pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, en profitant pour respirer son parfum fruité.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il, abaissant ensuite ses paupières pour mieux profiter du câlin.

Pour toute réponse, Cat libéra sa main gauche, et chercha sa consœur afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble.

« De rien. »

* * *

 *** « Meeeooww ! » :** _Petite pensée à tous les chats ( dont le mien ) martyrisés par leurs esclaves :)_

 **.**

 *** Latte Macchiato :** _C'est une boisson chaude réalisée à partir d'un_ _expresso, de lait_ _chaud et de mousse de lait._

\- Merci Wiki :) -


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre Trois_**

 _\- Smile -_

( R5 )

 **.**

Quand ils eurent fini de manger ce que Cat avait apporté, ils prirent directement le chemin du travail. Les horaires destinées à leurs clientèles avaient beau être aussi précises que fixes, il n'en était pas de même pour eux, tant ils ne ménageaient pas leurs peines.

Encore que la jeune femme rentrait souvent plus tôt, bien qu'avec du travail ramené sous le bras, pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille de six ans, Madzie Taylor-Loss dont elle avait la garde partagée d'avec son ex-compagnon.

Si leur histoire, datant du lycée n'avait finalement pas tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait peut-être pu, ils s'étaient néanmoins quitté en aussi bons termes que possible, n'ayant pas perdu de vue lors de cette période, le bien-être et l'équilibre de leur enfant.

C'était également parce que son amie avait donc sa petite à la maison, que Magnus prit sa voiture - de ce fait, il pourrait rentrer à son aise une fois le soir venu.

Ou la nuit tombée.

Tout dépendait si ses cauchemars acceptaient de lui laisser un peu de répit.

 **.**

Quand Jace partit de la maison familiale, il prit d'abord la direction de celle de Clary Fairchild, amie depuis sept ans et petite amie attitrée depuis à peine huit mois.

A vrai dire, ils s'étaient connu dès l'entrée au collège, mais n'avaient réellement sympathisé que suite à leurs placements en commun dans une même classe, et grâce aux premiers devoirs en binôme.

Pour le blond qui, jusqu'à l'incarcération de son père biologique survenue durant sa dernière année de primaire, n'avait connu que la scolarisation à domicile, et par voie de conséquence, n'avait pas non plus eu d'amis, la douceur de Clary l'avait charmée.

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour Simon Lewis, l'ami d'enfance de la belle.

En vérité, l'agacement qu'il lui avait d'abord inspiré avait été quasi réciproque, et ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour comprendre que leurs amours respectifs pour la petite rouquine, y avait été grandement pour quelque chose. Puis, une fois cet état de fait établi, et la présence d'Izzy au sein de leur trio ayant rééquilibré la balance, ils s'étaient doucement habitué l'un à l'autre jusqu'à trouver leurs marques, et passer le seuil de l'amitié.

D'autant plus qu'également, le brun à lunettes et sa sœur s'étaient finalement trouvés, presque à la même période où les lèvres de Clary avaient capturé les siennes pour la première fois.

Donc bon.

Et puis, pour être totalement honnête, de par la perte tragique de son père durant son enfance, Simon avait été à même de pouvoir le comprendre, quand son monde s'était écroulé pour la deuxième fois. Lui aussi avait vécu cette période critique du deuil où la colère prenait le pas sur le reste, et où tout à chacun rendait responsable le monde entier.

Pour lui également, ça avait perduré, et ça avait été principalement sa mère qui en avait fait les frais.

 **.**

Ceci-dit, il ne l'avait pas pour autant défendu aveuglément.

Aussi étonnant que ça avait pu paraître, il lui avait même soufflé dans les bronches une fois. Ou, plutôt deux. Parce que Jace s'était salement murgé à une soirée à laquelle ils avaient été invité, environ deux mois mois après l'enterrement.

Paradoxalement, alors même que le brun l'avait soutenu contre lui, et l'avait aidé à sortir prendre l'air, il n'avait cependant pas attendu les premiers soubresauts de son estomac - annonciateurs des régurgitations amères et écœurantes qui avaient suivi quelques secondes plus tard - avant de purement et simplement l'engueuler.

Quant au revers, il avait eu lieu le lendemain, quand Simon s'était présenté à la porte de sa _chambre_ \- il s'était servi de son double de clef, le traître - à une heure bien trop _matinale_.

Sans prévenir, il avait aussitôt tambouriné au battant comme un forcené, l'ayant fait violemment sursauté du fond de son lit dans la foulée.

 _« Jonathan Christopher Lightwood-Herondale !_ L'avait-il ensuite appelé.

 _\- Putain, Simon !_ Avait immédiatement répondu l'adolescent, malgré la douleur brutale et soudaine, qui lui avait vrillé le crâne la seconde suivante. _Dégage !_ _»_

Mais il avait continué, l'enfoiré.

Le pire, c'était que ses frères n'étaient pas sorti de leurs piaules respectives pour autant. Et même Alec, qui était tout de même censé représenter un minimum d'autorité, n'avait également _rien_ fait.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la journée, qu'il avait appris de la bouche de son aîné, que celui-ci avait envoyé Max dormir chez Clary, quand leur ami l'avait appelé sur son portable pour le prévenir de son état lamentable - ça avait vraiment été une _sacrée_ cuite. Du reste, il avait été les chercher, et après que Simon et lui l'avaient couché, il lui avait demandé si il pouvait gérer à sa place.

Parce qu'il avait déjà eu du souci trois jours plus tôt, avec le placement d'Isabelle en clinique afin de traiter son addiction à l'héroïne, qu'il savait que sur ce coup-ci, l'adolescent était malheureusement le mieux placé pour sonner les cloches à son idiot de petit frère, et qu'il ne repoussait jamais aucune aide, Alec lui avait entièrement donné carte blanche.

 _« Tu vas te lever, oui ou merde ?!_ Avait lancé la voix toujours aussi furibonde de derrière sa porte.

 _\- Casse-toi !_

\- _Pas avant que tu sois sorti de ton pieu !_ _»_ Avait répliqué l'autre, sur le même timbre.

Puis il avait balancé un dernier coup sur le malheureux battant, qui en avait tremblé sur ses gonds.

 _« Je te préviens, Jace !_ Avait-il ensuite affirmé à son intention. _Tu as exactement cinq minutes, pour ramener ton cul à la cuisine ! Et m'oblige pas à réfléchir à la façon, dont je pourrais m'en charger ! Tu sais à quel point je peux être inventif !_ _»_

Parce qu'effectivement, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Simon ne bluffait pas - pour preuve, le langage fleuri dont il l'avait abreuvé - le blond s'était extirpé de sous sa couverture. Et avec tous les aspects d'une gueule de bois, ainsi que l'intention d'y commettre un meurtre, il s'était rendu à la pièce demandée.

Cependant, en plus de l'adolescent attablé au bar, il avait trouvé devant ce dernier, une carafe d'eau, un grand verre rempli du même liquide, et dans lequel terminait de se dissoudre un cachet blanc, de même qu'un bol d'où s'échappait un fin filet de vapeur.

Mais surtout, la grande pièce à vivre était plongée dans une pénombre aussi douce que fraîche - la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier avait été entrouverte - qui lui avait étrangement fait du bien.

 _« Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Assied-toi. »_ Lui avait alors demandé son ami, d'une voix bien plus radoucie.

Par esprit de contradiction, il avait bien été tenté de l'envoyer paître, mais quand sa tête s'était mise à tourner, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'obtempérer.

 _« Tiens,_ lui avait par la suite soufflé le brun, qui avait poussé le bol fumant vers lui. _Commence par le bouillon, ça va te faire du bien._

 _\- Tu m'emmerdes,_ avait répliqué avec maturité le malade, et d'un ton également cassé.

 _\- Et j'ai pas fini,_ l'avait-il averti. _Bois. »_

Ce que Jace avait fait. Avec le bouillon de légumes en premier lieu. Ensuite, était venu le verre d'eau agrémenté du cachet de Doliprane fondu. Et après qu'il l'ait vidé avec une grimace, Simon l'avait rincé, avant de se servir de la carafe pour le remplir de nouveau.

Puis, quand il avait commencé à se sentir un tout petit mieux, il avait repris une purge.

 **.**

Se garant présentement devant la maison de la jolie rouquine avant de se stabiliser d'un pied habile, Jace sourit quand il l'aperçut sortir, avec ses longs cheveux nattés, et vêtue de son blouson de moto rouge et noir qu'il lui avait offert à Noël dernier.

Cadeau qu'elle avait adoré, d'autant plus qu'il avait été assorti d'une paire de gants, et de bottes montantes à talons carrés et pourvues de lacets, ainsi que d'un casque intégral, qu'elle tenait également d'une main, alors que de l'autre, elle terminait d'ajuster les bretelles de son sac de cours accroché à son dos.

Le temps pour elle de coiffer sa protection avant d'en boucler les attaches, et elle était à sa hauteur, sa main également gantée déjà sur son épaule pour l'aider dans son appui.

Puis elle se positionna convenablement, en glissant ensuite un premier bras derrière son dos, afin de se saisir de la poignée de maintien. Ainsi installée, elle tapota alors de sa main libre le haut de sa cuisse en guise de signal.

La minute suivante, ils filaient tous deux sur la route les menant à leur lycée.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour la date d'anniversaire de Magnus, j'ai simplement pris celle d'Harry Shum Jr, à savoir, le 28 Avril :)_

 **.**

 _Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux pas lire toutes les reviews anonymes, donc pardon si je ne peux vous répondre, mais merci toutefois d'en avoir envoyé une :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Quatre_**

 _\- Bad dream -_

( Ruelle )

 **.**

La journée passa rapidement.

Il y eu des appels reçus et donnés, des rendez-vous pris, des contrats négociés, des plannings établis, et la confection à prévoir d'un _book_ pour Kaelie Whitewillow, dix huit ans, et nouvelle mannequin à en devenir de l'agence.

Comme à leur habitude, Catarina et Magnus s'étaient partagé certaines tâches, et avaient effectué les autres ensemble, ayant échangé leurs idées entre deux interruptions téléphoniques, ou physiques. Ou les deux à la fois. Pour autant, ils avaient pu gérer tant bien que mal le travail de la journée, et les heures avaient défilés toutes seules.

Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne jette un œil sur sa montre, dans un réflexe automatique, qui lui permit néanmoins de se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure pour elle, de rentrer retrouver sa princesse. Aussi, entreprit-elle de mettre en ordre ses affaires pour le lendemain - elle détestait ne pas s'y retrouver - et ranger dans son sac, les dossiers qu'elle comptait terminer pour ce soir.

« Cat ? » Appela soudainement son meilleur ami, en toquant à la porte de son bureau ouvert.

Il tenait son portable contre son torse, et malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue et les cauchemars, il affichait un doux sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle avait déjà remarqué que parler à son père adoptif avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui.

« Oui ?

\- Madzie et toi êtes libres pour vendredi soir ?

\- Euh..., fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Oui, il n'y a rien de prévu. »

Puis, demandant alors qu'elle pointa son téléphone d'un geste du menton :

« C'est Ragnor ?

\- Et il est en train de râler, confirma Magnus avant d'expliquer : Parce que selon lui, et je cite : "Il y a longtemps, que je ne vous ai pas ramené à la maison pour dîner." »

C'était rafraîchissant de savoir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

« Dis-lui que ça sera avec plaisir, sourit alors Cat. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Pour dix-neuf heures. » Acquiesça son aîné.

Il allait reprendre la conversation mise en attente d'avec Ragnor, qui patientait toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne, quand la jeune femme le rappela :

« Magnus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va aller ? S'enquit-elle par la suite, tout en se levant pour venir à sa hauteur. Parce que sinon, je peux toujours demander à la baby-sitter de rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- T'inquiète pas Cat, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que je continuerai toujours. » Répliqua gentiment la dénommée.

Il en était tacitement de même pour lui la concernant, et c'était devenu aussi normal et automatique que de respirer. Surtout depuis qu'ils connaissaient mutuellement la profondeur de leurs cicatrices.

« Ça va aller, lui assura cependant le brun. _Promis_. »

Un instant, la plus jeune sembla sonder son regard brun, afin d'y chercher une certitude qu'elle trouva peu après. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui sourire, avant de relever la tête pour embrasser une de ses joues.

« Ok, souffla-t-elle. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Appréciant la douceur de l'attention, Magnus lui rendit son souhait alors qu'elle se reculait déjà, et qu'il se détournait pour rejoindre son propre bureau.

« Ragnor ? L'appela-il ensuite en amenant de nouveau son portable contre son oreille. C'est bon pour vendredi, dix-neuf heures.

\- _Parfait_ , se réjouit le sous-nommé. _Et pour ta gouverne mon garçon, je ne "râle" jamais._ »

Plus amusé que désolé d'avoir malgré tout été entendu, le-dit garçon éclata d'un rire clair.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais entendu, confia-t-il, sans toutefois un remord.

- _J'entends toujours tout_ , lui assura la voix paternelle.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- _Alors pourquoi m'as-tu assuré que tout va bien, quand j'entend au son de ta voix, que ce n'est pas le cas ?_

\- Parce que tu vas t'inquiéter pour rien, et que j'ai assez de Cat pour le faire.

\- _Magnus_ , soupira doucement l'autre. _Catarina est ta meilleure amie depuis l'adolescence, et je suis ton père depuis presque aussi longtemps. Ce qui signifie, que l'on ne s'arrêtera jamais de le faire._

\- C'est... Ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, osa confesser le jeune homme, d'une voix toutefois un peu plus basse.

\- _J'ai toujours adoré cette petite._ »

C'était vrai en soit, mais la touche d'humour voulue toucha au but, et Magnus eut un nouveau rire. Peut-être un peu trop bref, et trop léger, mais un rire tout de même.

« _Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien,_ reprit Ragnor. _C'est normal et humain._ »

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns méchés de bleu, il eu un soupir, alors que tout adulte majeur et vacciné qu'il était, l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit garçon seul et terrorisé le prit soudainement à la gorge. Comme si toutes ses barrières s'étaient effondrées d'un seul coup.

« _Parle-moi_ , l'invita alors la voix familière à son oreille. _Tu sais que je peux tout entendre._ »

C'était la vérité, et il le lui avait prouvé à de multiples reprises, de même que par sa seule présence, il avait réussi à l'aider à gérer ce sentiment de solitude, qui le suivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En particulier ce jour maudit, où il avait surpris une conversation entre sa mère et son beau-père, concernant sa conception brutale, et non désirée.

Une révélation honteuse, dont il n'avait compris l'immonde définition que bien plus tard.

« Le vingt huit, ça fera vingt-et-un ans qu'elle est morte, accepta-t-il de souffler dans un murmure. Je ne me rappelle même plus de son visage, ni de sa voix, ni rien. J'ai même oublié ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai trouvé. Pourtant, ça fait _encore_ mal.

\- _Magnus, c'était ta mère_ , souligna doucement son père adoptif.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais _dû_ l'être. » Affirma l'interpellé, qui trouvant la force de sortir de son bureau, partit mécaniquement vérifier que la porte d'entrée principale était bien fermée.

Ce qui était le cas, grâce à Catarina.

« _Mais elle l'était,_ insista néanmoins le plus âgé, juste avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus ferme : _Et je t'interdis de penser qu'elle est morte par ta faute._ »

La bouche déjà ouverte pour contester, Magnus la referma la seconde suivante, alors même que Ragnor concluait :

« _Tu n'es responsable de rien, mon garçon. Bien-sûr, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Et tu as le droit de lui en vouloir. Tout comme à moi aussi, à être encore sur ton dos, pour te dire ce que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre._ »

Involontairement, un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres, et paradoxalement, ça lui permit de relâcher un peu l'étau qui jusqu'à présent, lui enserrait la poitrine.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu si philosophe ? Le taquina-t-il alors, soulagé de cette distraction.

\- _Depuis que j'ai pris la décision d'élever un gamin de quinze ans_ , lui répondit l'autre du tac-au-tac. _Et pour info : c'était toi._ »

Le sourire toujours présent s'agrandit encore, et Magnus le sentit cette fois-ci atteindre ses yeux en amande, soulignés par ses soins d'un maquillage charbonneux, qui n'en mettait que plus en valeur leur couleur brune. Il avait commencé jeune, en premier lieu parce que l'idée en elle-même l'avait attiré, puis quelques temps plus tard, dans un désir de provocation autant que de protection contre le monde.

Comme il l'avait également expliqué à Ragnor, ce fameux soir où, lui qui avait très tôt appris à refouler ses larmes, il en avait versés à gros bouillons. En un sens, ça avait été libérateur, plus encore quand celui qui allait devenir son père par voie légale, s'était simplement levé, et l'avait pris dans ses bras avec une douceur qui lui avait tant fait défaut.

Depuis, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre Cinq_**

 _\- Where do we go from here ? -_

( Ruelle )

 **.**

Une de ses longues jambes repliée contre son torse, alors qu'il était présentement assis dans un coin du canapé en osier trônant sur la terrasse, Alec fumait silencieusement dans l'air doux de la nuit.

Comme beaucoup d'adolescents avant lui, il avait tiré sa première taffe au lycée, après qu'on lui avait proposé un paquet ouvert.

A l'époque, il s'était même convaincu que la curiosité avait été la principale raison l'ayant poussé à accepter, malgré le goût étrange qui lui était ensuite resté en bouche. A vrai dire, ça avait été aussi facile que de se mentir sur son orientation sexuelle, et échanger son premier baiser avec Lydia sans rien remettre en question.

Alors qu'au final, il y avait déjà présent en lui, ce besoin presque vital de se rebeller contre le monde entier, à commencer par ses parents. Parce que du haut de ses seize ans à peine sonnés, et sous une apparence droite et policée, Alec cachait déjà ce mal-être de celui qui ne sait pas où se trouve sa place, tout en se refusant le droit de la chercher.

Ce pourquoi il avait continué sur ce chemin de traverse, jusqu'au jour où Maryse avait senti l'odeur du tabac froid sur sa veste.

 **.**

« Alec ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, l'interpellé tourna son visage vers la voix familière de Jace, qui venait juste d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre du salon. Vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un sweat fermé, de même que tenant dans sa main un bol d'où s'échappait les manches fins de deux petites cuillères, il esquissa un sourire hésitant tandis qu'il lui demanda, sans plus se soucier de la cigarette presque consommée tenue entre ses doigts.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Hochant doucement la tête à son intention, Alec termina tout autant sa tige de tabac, avant de d'éteindre son mégot dans une coupelle posée sur la table tressée et assortie au reste des meubles.

« Izzy et Max dorment toujours ? S'enquit-il toutefois quand l'adolescent se déplaça.

\- Ouais. » Souffla ce dernier en posant ensuite le bol rempli de plusieurs boules de glace devant eux.

Une en particulier que son grand frère adorait parmi toutes celles de la marque _Ben & Jerry's_, à savoir celle au chocolat et à la vanille, accompagnées de caramel, pépites de chocolat blanc et de pâte au beurre de cacahuète, ainsi qu'amandes.

Sans changer de position, Alec tendit sa main droite et attrapant une cuillère, se servit un morceau qu'il savoura dans un léger soupir.

Tout naturellement, alors que Jace ne tarda pas à l'imiter, assis à son aise à ses côtés, avec son genoux touchant cependant le sien, le jeune homme se souvint de cette première nuit où après être revenu des toilettes, il avait entendu son petit frère gémir tout bas dans son sommeil.

 **.**

En effet, en ce qui le concernait, ses propres cauchemars dataient de plus longtemps que le reste de la fratrie, et si à présent, Alec en connaissait la teneur et les origines, il lui avait toutefois fallu énormément de patience et de temps avant de gagner l'entière confiance de ce petit garçon blond traumatisé par un père violent.

C'était d'ailleurs avec un bol de crème glacée partagé à deux, à une heure silencieuse de la nuit, que le tout premier pas avait été franchi.

Certes, si au début, Jace avait accepté avec mélange paradoxal d'envie et d'appréhension, il n'avait cependant plus desserré la mâchoire une fois que la dernière bouchée sucrée eut été avalée. De même qu'il avait profité que son aîné était occupé à laver le bol et les cuillères pour éviter tout autre contact éventuel, et regagner au plus vite son propre lit.

Où il s'était étonnament rendormi sans le moindre mal.

Tacitement, aucun des deux n'en avaient reparlés, simplement parce que malgré ses douze ans, Alec avait compris que tel un chaton abandonné, Jace avait eu besoin de se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour le faire.

Si discussion il devait y avoir, cela ne devait venir que de lui seul.

Et c'était ce qui avait fini par se produire, au fil de ce rituel secret - sauf bien évidemment, pour leurs parents - qui s'était instauré à partir de la troisième fois.

A vrai dire, ça s'était fait petit à petit, en ayant commencé par le rapprochement physique de son petit frère, qui d'abord assis à ses côtés au pied du canapé avec assez d'espace entre deux pour y poser le bol, en était venu de lui-même à poser le récipient sur la table basse, pour ensuite être assez proche jusqu'à permettre à leurs épaules de se toucher.

Puis, entre deux cuillerées, et dans un chuchotement timide, il avait commencé à lui raconter son enfance solitaire, ainsi que le comportement maltraitant de ce père dont il avait peur mais qu'il aimait tout de même, parce qu'il était malgré tout le seul parent qu'il avait toujours connu.

Invariablement, ses beaux yeux aux iris différentes se remplissaient également de larmes amères, qui finissaient toujours par couler sur ses joues encore rondes.

 _« Pardon... »_ Soufflait aussitôt le jeune garçon, en se détournant pour lui cacher ce qui bien qu'involontaire, lui paraissait néanmoins comme une faiblesse.

Mais Alec ne disait rien tandis qu'il se levait pour aller chercher une boîte de mouchoir, qu'il retournait ensuite lui donner. Non qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais il préférait en premier lieu passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

Alors, doucement, tendrement, il le serrait ensuite contre lui et tout en attendant patiemment que la crise de sanglots se tarisse d'elle-même, il lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort au creux de l'oreille.

Le plus souvent, Jace s'endormait même contre lui, et par voie de conséquences, leur mère les trouvait immanquablement au matin, encore profondément assoupis et pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin du canapé.

Avec en évidence, et oublié sur la table basse, le bol vide accompagné de ses deux cuillères.

 **.**

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Une nouvelle fois tiré du fil de ses pensées, Alec se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, tout en semblant méditer la question.

Si ses propres cauchemars étaient certainement aussi violents que ceux de ses cadets, en revanche, ils étaient néanmoins silencieux.

En ce qui le concernait, il n'y avait pas de cris, pas de geignements, pas de larmes, et ni de mouvements aussi brusques que désordonnés. Rien d'autre que son cœur battant une chamade folle entre ses côtes, et le goût âcre de la bile sur sa langue.

Un peu comme si il avait gardé l'habitude de taire ses angoisses les plus noires, afin de pouvoir consoler celles de sa fratrie.

Ce qui expliqua certainement sa réponse, bien que dite sans animosité :

« Non.

\- C'est dingue, soupira lourdement Jace en retour, alors qu'il finissait la dernière portion de glace. J'ai l'impression de m'entendre.

\- Donc, tu peux comprendre mon calvaire quotidien. » Répliqua sans réfléchir Alec, avec également une pointe de dureté dans la voix qui les surprit tous les deux.

Parce que même quand il élevait la voix - sans pour autant crier - il n'y avait nulle trace de cette note grinçante dans le ton employé. Et encore moins pour rappeler à Jace combien il savait l'emmerder quand il avait décidé de le faire - bien que, plus à tort qu'à raison, d'ailleurs.

« Pardon, préféra cependant s'excuser le brun, ne désirant nullement commencer une dispute ici, et maintenant. Je suis juste... »

 _Épuisé jusqu'à la moelle._

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu as encore école demain, lui rappela-t-il en changeant volontairement de sujet. Laisse le bol ici, je m'en occuperai avant de remonter.

\- Ok, mais toi aussi tu as cours, réfuta son cadet, sans toutefois bouger d'un pouce.

\- Jace, s'il te plaît, gronda alors Alec, cette fois-ci d'un timbre familier qu'utilisaient autrefois leurs parents en certaines occasions. Fais ce que je te dis, et monte te coucher. »

Par instinct et par habitude, le sous-nommé eut tout d'abord envie de se rebiffer, et d'envoyer bouler son grand frère qui pour le coup, lui paraissait franchement injuste à le rejeter, alors qu'il ne désirait que lui apporter le même réconfort qu'il leur dispensait depuis pratiquement toujours.

Mais au même instant, il comprit subitement tout ce que le plus âgé avait dû enfouir en lui afin d'être à même de le faire, et ce, avec chacun d'entre eux trois.

Lui qui paraissait toujours fort, et qui cachait ses peurs, sa peine et ses angoisses, pour mieux apaiser les leurs. Enfin, bien-sûr, Jace en avait réellement pris conscience, mais en toute honnêteté, il devait cependant admettre qu'il n'avait pas non plus cherché à creuser davantage.

« Alec ? » L'appela-t-il alors, d'un ton bas avant de se rapprocher de manière à passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Comme pour lui plusieurs années en arrière, l'interpellé sursauta malgré lui - ce qui n'empêcha nullement le blond d'exercer une légère pression sur son épaule, dans une invitation muette qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois reçue de sa part.

Sans plus aucune ambiguïté, les rôles s'inversèrent et il y eu presque une aura étrange à cet état de fait. Pourtant, Alec finit par y répondre, et avec précaution, s'autorisa finalement à caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu ne peux pas être fort _tout le temps_ , lui souffla alors tendrement Jace, qui le serra tout autant contre lui. Cette fois, c'est mon tour. »


End file.
